1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system, which requires entry of a password to be operable, capable of receiving a wireless signal which deactivates the password requirement. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system in a data processing system for providing an override indicator within the data processing system, which deactivates a password requirement where the override indicator is set in response to a receipt of a wireless signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computing power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable that consists of a system unit having at least one system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard (also known as and occasionally mentioned herein as a system board, system planar, or planar) to electronically connect these components together. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s IntelliStation and IBM""s PC 300 PL and PC 300 GL.
Theft and unauthorized use of computer systems are both large problems which can result in lost data and significant costs to businesses. Many known systems exist to protect against these losses.
Computer systems may be protected against unauthorized use by the requirement of the correct entry of a password. Some systems are inoperable without first correctly entering the password. In other systems, a user may access a limited number of functions of the systems while other functions remain unaccessible without the correct entry of the password.
A problem can arise when a protected computer system must be serviced. In order to service the computer system, the service technician must be able to analyze the operations of the computer system. Therefore, the computer system must be operable. A common method for permitting service is to provide the service technician with the password. However, as the number of people who have access the password increases, the possibility that the password is compromised and is no longer secure also increases.
For businesses with a large number of computer systems to be serviced, the task of maintaining the passwords for each system becomes more difficult. In addition, passwords tend to be forgotten or lost. When this happens, the service technician must contact the computer system owner for the password. Typically, the technician cannot identify the owner and must contact the service supervisor who then must contact the owner. This is very time consuming which delays the repair of the system, and also results in further dissemination of the password.
Some systems permit the deactivation of the password requirement for future use of the system. However, in order to deactivate the password for future operation of the computer system, the password must first be entered into the computer system. The requirement of entry of the password is then deactivated.
Therefore a need exists for a method and system in a data processing system for deactivating a password requirement utilizing a wireless signal transmitted by a transmitter operated by a user who does not know the password.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system in a data processing system which requires entry of a password to be operable for receiving a wireless signal which deactivates the password requirement without requiring power being applied to the system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system in a data processing system for providing an override indicator within the data processing system which deactivates a password requirement where the override indicator is set in response to a receipt of a is wireless signal.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A method and system are described for deactivating a password requirement in a computer system included within a data processing system. The computer system requires the entry of a password in order to operate the computer system. A wireless signal is transmitted to the computer system such that computer system receives the signal. In response to a receipt of the wireless signal, the requirement that a password be entered is temporarily deactivated. The computer system is thus operable without the entry of the password.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.